Calvin's First Date
by THE Elvenking
Summary: The revised edition of the classic story. Thank you for your honesty in reviewing and please read again.
1. Calvin's First Date

Calvin's First Date (Revised Edition)  
  
By ElvenKing  
  
Author's note- this is my revised second Calvin fanfic. I'm trying to fill the early requests on the Christmas Carol. So… You've all read the ones where Calvin and Susie have tied the knot. So here's how it began.  
  
No, I still don't own these characters.  
  
Calvin was fifteen. He had always admired the girl next door. He had Hobbes still, but looked for refuge in him less often now. Finally, he decided to talk to him again. "Hobbes? Are you awake?" he shouted. "Now I am." Hobbes said. "Hobbes, you know Susie." Asked Calvin. "Yeah." he replied. "I'm gonna ask her out." Calvin blushed. "What?" shouted Hobbes. "I'm going to ask her out." Said Calvin.  
  
The next day, Calvin was at the bus stop. Susie came. He walked up to her. "Susie?" he asked. "Huh?" she said. "Will you go out with me?" "You bet your life that I will, Calvin!"  
  
That Friday…  
  
"Ring!"  
  
"Calvin! Susie's here!" shouted his mom. "Good luck." Said Hobbes, elbowing Calvin. Calvin looked at her. She looked back. She had a black evening gown with a necklace, her hair was down and she had a smile. Calvin had a tuxedo on. He also had combed his hair, put on a bow tie, a bouquet of flowers for Susie, and a smile. He took her and they walked out to Susie's parent's limo. (Her dad struck it rich in the oil industry.) They arrived at Chez Rich with her parents and his parents already there. They joined them.  
  
After the meal, they shared a sundae and got onto the limo. They then went to a disco. They danced for hours, then went to a Country Club. They swam in the indoor pool, splashing each other with water. They finally dried off and got into the limo. Now they took off to Lover's Leap.  
  
There, they stared at each other. They held hands, then they kissed. "Wow!" thought Calvin. "She must really like me!" "Wow!" thought Susie, "I really like him." Susie then said, " Calvin, you're not the big jerk you were. You're a straight A student and… likable. You're handsome for fifteen." Calvin then said, " Susie, you're not a weirdo anymore. I love you. What happened? I'm clueless." "So am I." Said Susie.  
  
They drove home. As they got to Calvin's house, they kissed once more. Then Calvin opened the door. Hobbes jumped out, missed Calvin, and hit Susie. They all laughed, said goodbye, and departed. Calvin and Hobbes ascended the staircase. As they went, Hobbes asked, "How did it go?" "Like heaven." Replied Calvin. " I hope we do it again." 


	2. Calvin and Susie: Together Forever?

Calvin's First Date (Revised)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
No, I don't own these characters.  
  
Author's Note: This was originally a new fanfiction. I decided to make it a part of the original a few days after doing the first one. Anyway, here's chapter two.  
  
Calvin couldn't sleep that night. He finally, out of desperation, tied his sheets together, climbed outside, and stared at the sky. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around and could only whisper one thing: "Susie?" "That's right." She said. They embraced and both turned a pinkish color. "Susie," he asked, "Will you go out with me again?" "Sure!" she answered. Calvin kissed her, climbed up his sheets, remade his bed, and slept.  
  
The next morning, at five o'clock AM, Hobbes nudged him. "Cartoons are on!" he said. Calvin looked at him. He said, "I can't get up. I have another date with her." Hobbes rolled his eyes, then walked downstairs. At ten o'clock, Calvin woke up, ready for another date. He was fifteen, after all.  
  
When he got downstairs, Hobbes couldn't help teasing him, calling him a hibernating bear. Calvin just gave him an evil look. He went into the kitchen, got out some Frosted Chocolate Sugar Bombs (Yes, he still eats those.) and ate.  
  
At seven, he was ready. Susie picked him up. She held his hand as she led him to the car. They climbed in and Calvin handed the driver directions. When they got there, their parents were waiting again. It was another triple date. So you can amuse yourself by rereading chapter one for the full story.  
  
They drove off this time out to a lake. They walked around it, racing each other. "We must have ran miles by now." Calvin said. Susie agreed. Calvin told a joke, and they walked the rest of five miles together, joking and laughing. They were very happy together.  
  
Then they got into the limo. This time, they drove straight home. Calvin was at his door, but Susie wasn't willing to let him go. Susie said, "Calvin, I love you. I always will." Me too." Said Calvin. Calvin kissed her one more time, then walked inside. His mom said, "Calvin, we're moving." Calvin's eyes swelled with tears and he ran upstairs to talk to Hobbes. Calvin's mother sighed, and went to talk to Susie's mother.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Calvin and Susie: Love Forever

Calvin's First Date  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Calvin ran up the stairs. His room was full of boxes. He walked up to Hobbes and began to cry. Hobbes soothed him. Calvin stopped crying. "Where are we moving?" he asked Hobbes. "Tomorrow, we move to Paris." He answered. "France?" Calvin asked. "Texas." Said Hobbes. Calvin nearly passed out.  
  
Calvin called Susie. He told her the news. They then walked outside and plotted, each of them with the triangle smile. The next day, the truck was suddenly stopped. Then the house was surrounded with police cars. Finally, Calvin's dad shouted, "Fine, we won't move!" Everybody cheered except Calvin's dad.  
  
Now, we will skip ahead some years. Calvin and Susie were twenty. They were going steady, and Susie was the only date Calvin ever had. It was their seventh anniversary, and Calvin decided to recreate their first date. If you would like to read it, go back to chapter one. Anyway, at Lover's Leap, Calvin got down on one knee and asked Susie to marry him. She agreed. Calvin was now totally secure. A few days before their wedding, Calvin gave Hobbes to Thom (Susie's little brother. Read Spaceman Spiff and the Marriage of Doom! By Joe Cloudheart for more.) and got prepared.  
  
Calvin went through all the anxiety of getting a tuxedo on the day of his wedding, only to see no body was in his house or Susie's. He found a note that said 'go out back at ten thirty.' Calvin looked out the window at ten-twenty six and looked around. He saw people he forgot existed, people he knew existed, even some people he wished didn't exist. He finally saw Susie there and prepared to make her his new best friend instead of Hobbes, who was watching. The fanfare began. Calvin gulped and walked up the aisle at the right time and winked at Hobbes. Hobbes was holding a sign that said, "Friends Forever". Calvin smiled at his lifelong friend. 


End file.
